A Swim In The Dark
by confliction
Summary: Faye takes Diana for a little swim alone at night. Things get heated. Rated M, femslash! Don't like, Don't read.


A/N 1: Okay, so this was my first shot at a TSC fic, a Fayana fic, AND a smutt-ish fic. So, sorry if it isn't as smutty or good as all you Fayana shippers would of liked. This is also UN-betad, sorry for any mistakes.

A/N 2: And a special thank you too faberrittanainthetardis on tumblr (they have an page as well) for the prompt and support. You Chamberlake, Fayana, and anything Faberrittana shippers should TOTALLY go and check out their AMAZING fics. They're...well, AMAZING! :).

PROMPT: Faye and Diana go swimming alone at night. Things get heated and they end up having sex.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING that involves Fayana and The Secret Circle, that right belongs to it's amazing writers.  
>_<p>

"Where are we going at 7:30 at night?" Diana asked impatiently.

Faye took her eyes off the road and looked at Diana in the passegers seat. She rolled her eyes and focused back on the road ahead of them.

"I told you we're going to take a break from all of this stupid drama shit that has been ruining our lives ever since Cassie came to town. God, do you ever pay any attention to me?"

Diana huffed out a laugh, "Not really. No. I try to avoid you at all costs."

"Oh, really?" Faye smirked, looking over at her again. "Then how was it so easy to get you into this car of mine?"

Diana paused in trying to make herself comfortable in the small car. She looked over at Faye and narrowed her eyes at her, after seeing the smug smirk. "Shut up, Faye." she said, while turning around to look out the window and crossing her arms over her chest. Faye just laughed at her.

"Look, we're almost there." Faye said, pointing to a small gate that was to the right of them.

Once reaching the gate, Faye got out and used a key to unlock it and got back into the car. After driving through the gate, she got out of the car again to shut it.

"What is this place? We're like in the middle of nowhere." Diana asked Faye curiously. They were driving down a dirt road when Faye made left and drove up to a small pond. When they got out of the car, Faye turned to her with a sad smile on her face, not makig eye contact.

"My grandpa owned alot of land and this used to be some of it. He passed it down to me and my mom after he died. At least that's what's written in the will he left." Faye shrugged, turning away from Diana to lean back on her car and look around the place. "I like it out here, you know. In the country. It's quiet and peaceful, a nice get away from all the bullshit going on in my every day life." Faye sighed thinking back to a couple of years ago, "I used to come out here all the time with my granddad, when I was a little younger. He would be fishing and I'd just sit out here on the dock after taking a swim, and rest back on my arms, while the wind breezed through my hair. The birds would chirp and the sun would shine down on us and shine off the pond. It was...just purely beautiful." Faye crossed her arms over her chest and looked down with a half smile on her face, "Genuine beauty."

Diana had never seen Faye open up to anyone, let alone her, like she was now. She was truley amazed when all those beautiful words slipped past Fayes' lips. Diana walked around the car and laid a comforting hand on her arm, knowing it was hard for Faye to say all that and be out here when this used to be her and her granddads place.

Faye pulled her arm away, pushed herself off of the car and turned to Diana. "Alright, let's do this." she said, walking towards the pond.

Diana had a confused look on her face, "Huh?"

"I brought you out here for a little swim." Faye said after turning back to Diana and walking backwards.

"What? I didn't even bring anything to swim in! Why didn't you tell me we were going swimming?" Diana yelled at Faye, who had turned forward again and was now at the edge of the dock.

"Because, you don't need one!" Faye called over her shoulder with a smirk.

Diana was still a little bit confused until she saw Faye take off her jacket ad kick off her shoes and socks. Her eyes widened when she saw Faye tug her shirt over her head and drop it on the dock.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no. I am not skinny dipping and neither are you!"

Faye laughed and turned around to face Diana again. "Oh, come one, Diana! It's just a little swim in the dark," Faye cocked her head to the side with a little smirk on her face and a wink, "It's not like the water is gonna bite you."

"I know the water's not gonna bite me, Faye. Geez!" Diana huffed, "But, I'm still NOT going to go swimming naked!"

Faye unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground, not missing the way Diana's eyes immediatley went down to her breasts before snapping them back to her face, blushing slightly. Faye chuckled to herself at that, "Stop being such an uptight pussie, Diana."

"I am NOT being a-an...what you just said!" Diana said irritabley, not wanting to say such vulgar language like Faye did. She heard Faye laugh at that and frowned at the dark haired girl, getting sort of mad at her right about now.

Faye unbuttoned her pants and slid them down and off her legs, along with her panties, noticing how Diana was watching her every movement and an even bigger blush was on the other girls face.

"Suite, yourself." Faye said, standing up straight and shrugging carelessly. As soon as those words had left her mouth, she jumped backwards into the pond.

When Faye resurfaced and wipped the water out of her eyes, she saw Diana at the edge of the dock, hovering over her.

"For your information," Diana said heatedly, "I am NOT uptight."

Faye smirked, again. She always did love a challenge. "Prove it."

Diana narrowed her eyes at Faye, huffed, and said, "Fine, I will!"

Faye went wide eyed when Diana took off her own jacket and shirt smoothly. She didn't think Diana would actually do it. Her breath hitched when Diana unsnapped her bra and slid the rest of her clothes down and off, dropping them onto the dock. Faye let her eyes wander down Diana's flawless body. What? Anyone with eyes could tell that Diana was smoking hot. And not many have the oppurtunity to see her body like Faye is now.

When Faye looked back up to Diana, she saw that she had a smirk of her own placed on her face.

"Told ya." Diana said, with her hands placed on her hips. She leaned down, stuck her hand into the water and pulled it back quickly. "AH! Holy crap, that's cold! There is no way in hell I'm getting in there."

Faye rolled her eyes at her, "Back to being a pussie, I see."

"Shut up, Faye." Diana scoffed.

"Get in here and make me." Faye teased, swimming backwards a little bit.

Diana thought about accepting that challenge, but instead said, "No, it's too cold."

"Alrighty then." Faye huffed.

Diana watched as Faye swam to the side of the pond and lifted herself up onto the dry land. She watched closely as Faye walked down the dock slowly towards her, a big smirk on her face, and her eyes widened again, when she realized what Faye was going to do.

"Faye, no. Don't even think about. Faye, Faye i'm warning you!" Before Diana even had a chance to get away from her, Faye had turned Diana around forcefully and pulled her backwards roughly, so that Diana's back was pressed against her front, and wrapped her arms around Diana's waist.

Diana blushed at the contact, thinking how smooth and wet Fayes' skin was against hers and how their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Her thoughts were interrupted however, as she felt the arms around her waist tighten and before she could even blink, she was under water and the arms around her waist had dissapeared.

They both resurfaced at the same time, Diana coughing up water, while Faye laughed a little bit.

"See? It isn't that bad." Faye said, smirking once again. Her smirk however dropped when she saw Diana's eyes flash angrily. She was frozen in place, when Diana swam towards, grabbed her by the shoulders and dunked her underwater for a short period of time. When Faye reappered she looked at Diana shocked. Diana crossed her arms once again, with a smirk that said 'gotcha'.

Faye smiled slightly, "Oooh, game on!"

The girls busted out laughing when they started to have a water fight until they were out of breath from splashing each other so much. When they regained their breath, Diana started to swim backwards and closed her eyes. It WAS very peaceful out here.

She opened her eyes and looked at over at Faye, who had been unconsiously roaming her eyes all over Diana's body. Diana felt a little flustered having the dark haired girls eyes on her. It's not she minded, okay she did, but not that much. It's just that Faye was very...well, Faye. Intimadating in a way, she guesses.

"Hey." Diana said, startling Faye, whose eyes went to straight to hers. She smiled and said, "I win the water fight."

Faye rolled her eyes, swimming closer to Diana. "No you didn't, I did."

"Nuh-uh." Diana shook her head.

"Yeah, huh." Faye said. They were close enough that Diana could feel Fayes' breath hit her lips. "Wanna bet?"

Diana locked eyes with her and licked her lips. "Yeah. I do." she whispered. And before Faye even had a chance to blink, Diana surged forwards, put a hand around her neck, and pressed her lips firmly against Fayes'.

Faye tensed, her eyes widened once more, she was completely shocked. She never thought Diana would do something like that, let alone be so forward about it. The mouth to mouth contact had also caused Faye's heart to, as cheesey as it sounds, skip a beat. Feeling Diana start to pull back from her, Faye snapped out of thoughts, closed her eyes and held Diana's head still. Diana gasped a little when she felt Faye moving her lips against her own. Actually kissing her back. Faye moved her hands to grip at Diana's waist, while Diana wrapped her arms around Faye's neck. Faye licked at Diana's bottom lip, asking for entrance and recieved a low moan from Diana. Their kiss deepened and their tongues collided slowly at first then more agressively. They stood there in the water kissing each other passionatley, when suddenly Faye pulled back. Both of them gasping for air.

Faye locked eyes with Diana as she grabbed her hand and led them over to the edge of the pond, where Faye lifted herself up onto the dock and held her hands out for Diana to take. Once they were both out of the water, Faye tentatively laid Diana down onto the dock slightly hovering over her. Faye looked at Diana before leaning down to connect their lips again. The skin to skin contact of their bodies touching together making them both moan out loudly. Their lips slid smoothly against one anothers, as well as their tounges. Faye lightly bit Diana's lower lip, her hand slowly making its way down the other witches body. Diana gasped when Faye moved her lips to press feather light kisses on her neck and chin. Faye bit the sensitive spot on her neck and started to suck on her pulse point. Diana moaned, gripping Faye's head and shoulders with her hands, pushing Faye into her more.

Faye left a trail of kisses down Diana's chest stopping at her breasts. Faye looked up at Diana and took one of her nipples onto her mouth, sucking on it softly. Diana's nails dug into into Faye's shoulder when she felt Faye's teeth ligthly nip at her nipple. Another moan escaped her when Faye switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the one before. Faye trailed her kisses back up to Diana's neck, sucking on some of her tanned skin here and there. When Faye reached her ear, she bit it lightly before sucking it into her mouth. Her hand trailed slowly down Diana's abbs and gripped tightly at her thigh. Faye blew into her ear, making Diana groan and her hips jerk upwards. Upon feeling the movement of Diana's hips slam into her own, Faye let out a low moan at the sensation. She felt tingles go up her spine.

Faye's hand moved to hover over where she wanted it to be the most. "Are you sure?" she whispered softly into Diana's ear. Diana turned her head to look into to Faye's eyes. Her breath hitched because, believe it or not, all she could see was nothing but adoration and something close to love swirling in Faye's eyes. Diana nodded her head yes, smiled slightly and lent up to connect their lips once more. She pulled and kept eye contact when Faye finally layed her hand where Diana needed it the most.

Faye shuddered out how wet Diana was. 'All of it just for me,' she thought smugly. She slowly circled Diana's clit tightly, earning a whimper from the girl below her. Faye lent down and started sucking more on Diana's neck, smirking at the bruises that were already forming. Diana's grip on her tightend and she circled her clit faster, until Diana gasped out, "More! Oh, God...Faye, please...?"

Faye's breath hitched when she stuck her finger into Diana's entrance. Diana was just so tight and warm that Faye couldn't help but to let out another low groan. She slid her finger in and out slowly at first, until Diana lent her head up and panted "faster" and "harder" heatedly into her ear before nipping it strong enough to make Faye whimper. Faye pulled her finger out and thrusted two fingers back in harder. She pumped her fingers in and out of the tight hole as fast as she possiably could, her arm starting to hurt. Faye felt Diana's walls start to close around her fingers and she knew that Diana was close. Diana's nails scrathed down her back, leaving red marks and almost drawing blood. Faye moaned at the contact and lifted her thumb up to circle Diana's clit hard, her fingers still thrusting as fast as they could. Faye thrusted hard into Diana one more time and that was it. Diana shuddered strongly, moaning loudly and screaming out Faye's name as her climax hit her and her grip on Faye's neck and shoulders tightend to the point of drawing blood.

Faye stared down at Diana with a spark of joy and so much emotion in her eyes. It didn't help that the moon was shinnig down on them, making Diana look more beautiful then ever...if that was even possiable. She rubbed Diana's clit a couple more time, the girl under her whimpering some more. Faye pulled her hand away and kissed the slightly withering girl lightly, holding her tightly. Diana open her eyes slowly, her heavy breathing turning slowing, and gave Faye a small smile. After she had fully calmed down, she shifted so that Faye was the one lying on her back with her on top.

"What are you doing?" Faye asked, a confused look on her face.

Diana looked at her and smiled, "I'm returning the favor, silly."

Faye frowned a little bit, "I didn't do that to you, so you could return the favor to me."

Diana cocked an eyebrow at that. "Then what did you do it for?"

Not wanting anything too emotional to slip out of her mout, Faye just shrugged with a smirk and said, "To loosen you up some more."

Diana scoffed at that and lighlty smacked Faye on her shoulder, making the girl below her chuckle.

Gripping Diana's hips, Faye lifted the girl off of her and placed her onto the dock. She stood up with a light smile on her face and started to get dressed. Diana, sensing that their night of romance was offically over, stood up as well and started to put her own clothes on. Once both girls were finally dressed, Faye held out her hand towards Diana and said with another smug smirk, "Don't worry, Dianna. Next time i'll let you actually return the 'favor'."

Diana's heart flipped at the thought that this wasn't just a one time thing, as both girls walked hand in hand off the dock and towards the car, the moon still shinning down on them.

Once they were finally in the car and heading back to town, Faye took ahold of Diana's left hand with her right, genuine smiles on both of their faces. Both of them thinking that a swim in the dark wasn't such a bad idea after all.

A/N 3: Review, please! :). And if the loyal Fayana shippers review and ask...I might end up writing a sequel of some sorts to this. Oh, and if there's like alot of commas and stuff missing, my Microsoft word was being mean, so I had to use my notepad thing. :(.

Until next time you loyal Fayana shippers! :). 


End file.
